A New Day
by MonkeyAssassin
Summary: Chloe has experienced a horrible accident that led her to where she is now. But everything is about to change when her father shows up at the Private school she goes to... Read to find out more, sorry for the horrible summary a AU type of fanfic. sort of like a new school situation with powers. Rated T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**A New Day**_

_**Hi! This is my first fan fiction! I hope you like it; it is an AU type of story. **_

_**DISCLAIMER - Oh and I don't own any of the characters Kelley Armstrong does!**_

_**Beta'd by the super amazing and talented ladyluck25 **_

_**The italics are dialogue **_

**Chloe's POV**

Aghhhh, another day of school. The same school. The very same school I have been going to since... the accident.

Lady Flowers Academy, a private academy for girls only. My dad thought I needed some female leadership and girl time since my mom died.

So, here I am.

I stretched and got out of bed, the housekeepers like us out by 7:00 am. At 8:00 we eat breakfast and by nine we are in class.

I quickly had my shower and got dressed into our horrible uniforms. It was a white fitted dress shirt, with a navy blue blazer on top, and a blue and red plaid skirt. To top it off is the purple with a tinge of blue hydrangea on the left lapel. A flower that never dies. A factor I didn't mention, magic.

Pretty crazy huh?

Lady Flower Academy is a boarding school for the supernatural. Witches, werewolves, shamans, half demons and necromancers. I am a necromancer. It's a power I inherited from my mom's side. My dad, who has no idea about the supernatural side, sent me here two years ago, right after the horrible incident took place.

Since I arrived, I have made a few friends. Mary Ann and Lily, who are witches, Clarissa, a shaman, and grace , who is a necromancer like me. I'm closest to Grace out of the groups. I can easily say she is my best friend.

I was on my way to meet them for breakfast.

We meet at the stairs, saying our morning greetings, and made our way to the cafeteria.

We got our food and quickly sat down and started eating. We talked about what we were going to do for the day, who to avoid, and general gossip.

When we finished breakfast, we cleaned up and head to our first class, which we all had together, when I heard my name on the PA.

"_Chloe Saunders, please make your way to the office."_

Even my friends seemed to be as shocked as I was.

I waved them off and only Grace stayed behind.

"_Chlo, what's wrong? I don't think I've ever heard you be called to the office."_ Grace's pretty hazel eyes were bright with worry. Her long black hair was braided loosely; she was curling her braid around her hand over and over again, so I knew she was just as nervous as I was.

"_I don't know Gracey. I just hope it isn't about my grade in math this term."_ I replied

I swallowed loudly and made my down the hall.

My heart felt like it was about to jump out of my chest!

I mustered all the courage I had before entering the office.

The secretary, Mrs. Bernard, told me my father was waiting for me.

My Father?

_**Well that's it for now, but please give me constructive criticism or let me know what you think.**_

_**I will try my best to update soon, but I will mostly update on the weekends. **_

_**See you soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A New Day Chapter 2**_

_**Hello, I'm back with the 2**__**nd**__** chapter! Hope you will enjoy it!**_

_**DISCLAIMER- Not my Characters, Kelley Armstrong's!**_

_**Beta'd by my lovely accomplice, and amazing editor ladyluck25!**_

_**I changed Chapter one a bit, but you should re-read it so you are up to date with everything!**_

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

Father?

I haven't seen my dad since winter break...

Because, we never leave the school, except for then.

I know! The perks of a private school, being locked down in the school with no way out.

_But, seriously, my Dad? He has never shown up here on such short notice before? Not even all the times I broke down during class during the first year after the accident. Why now? I wasn't sure, but I was about to find out. I walked slowly into the visiting room where my Dad was. _

As I walked through the doorway, I looked at my Dad. He wasn't looking at me, but I could tell that he seemed happy. I immediately got nervous, _what if he is thinking of putting me up for adoption, because he doesn't want me. Or what if he wants to remarry?_

These thoughts had my heart racing, even though my brain knew better. I knew my Dad better than that. He turned slowly to see me in the doorway.

"Chloe, come in." He said.

Hmmm, he seemed... calm?

I nervously, cautiously walked into the room. "H-h-hi, Dad. What are you d-d-d-doing h-h-here?"

Curses, my stutter was coming up. It only pops up when I am nervous.

Crazy enough, my Dad laughed.

HE LAUGHED!

Now, I am really scared.

"Why, you don't want to see me?" He replied.

"N-n-no, I d-d-didn't m-mean that!" I said quickly.

"I know, I know, I was joking Chloe! I am here to tell you some great news!"

_Oh no, he is here to tell me, he finally found a way to get rid of me and the bills he pays for my school forever. No, he is here to tell me that he is getting remarried. No, he is going to ship me off to a third world country, so I can realize what a spoilt brat I am. _

I prepared myself for the worst.

"Tell m-m-me, D-Dad."

_Here it comes. _

"I am taking you home!" he said, with lots of enthusiasm I must say.

_Wait, what? _

"Wait, what? Are you serious Dad_?"_ I said in shock.

"Hey! Why are you so shocked? Wouldn't you prefer to back home with me_?"_ He said sounding like he was just a bit offended.

Now I am starting to get mad.

_I spent 6 years here, wishing that Dad would come and take me home, where I could live a normal life, with normal kids. And now he is coming to trapeze back into my life?!_

_NO, I finally feel a little bit comfortable here._

"I know Chloe, that this is sort of sudden but I really miss you at home. Now, I want to get to know my daughter. Before you refuse, I want you to think about it. I will be back in a week, that's...next Saturday since today is Friday. Please, Chloe, give me a chance."He said almost desperately.

What? I am so confused, how did this happen?

_What do I do? I don't get it; he left me here 6 years ago because of something that wasn't my fault. _

When I needed him the most, I spent so many nights alone, crying. I bunked alone for 2 years! Before Grace was able to break my walls and convince the principal to let her bunk with me.

AND NOW DAD HAS COME AND SPIT THIS ON ME!?

He quietly said goodbye and left the room.

He left me again, alone.

And now, I am stuck making the biggest decision of my life. I need Gracey.

* * *

**There's chapter two for you, chapter three will make its way into this soon.**

**And don't worry; Derek will be arriving in a chapter or two. **

**Until next time **


End file.
